


devil's lullaby

by AtLoLevad



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: A quiet moment between Lucifer and the kids while Chloe works late
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	devil's lullaby

"Mom's not home yet?" Trixie pads into the den, rubbing tiredly at her eyes. She's been studying hard for midterms, pulling a handful of all-nighters here and there. Her dark hair is piled into a messy bun on top of her head and there are faint dark circles under her eyes.

"No, apparently crime never sleeps," Lucifer replies, raising his eyebrow at the ridiculous turn of phrase. He's settled on the couch, book in hand. It's a familiar sight and Trixie's warmed by her step-Devil's presence. She'll miss him when she's off to Caltech in the fall.

Trixie curls up on the couch, noticing for the first time her younger brother's tiny body draped over Lucifer's lap. She giggles at the way Alex's limbs are splayed out, one hand holding tightly to Lucifer's button down. He's on his back, so his head is dangling at a weird angle and one foot is hanging off the couch. "Is he comfortable?" she asks, tilting her head at the 18-month-old.

Lucifer rolls his eyes. "Apparently so! He sleeps like your mother, limbs akimbo and the snoring," he frowns. "Beings this small should not make noises that loud."

As if on cue, Alex's mouth drops open and he snorts loudly, head lolling to the side.

"Don't you want to put him in the crib?" Trixie wonders aloud, rubbing again at her eyes with a closed fist. She yawns.

"Ah, it's not worth the hassle if he wakes up," Lucifer replies, but Trixie knows that he's trying to make up for Alex's early life, when he was twitchy and hesitant about showing physical affection to the infant. Alex snores loudly again, so loudly that he startles himself awake, his little body jerking in surprise. His blue eyes, unfocused from sleep, are open wide.

"Oh, for Dad's sake," Lucifer mutters.

"Daddy!" Alex wails sleepily, kicking his legs and grabbing at Lucifer's shirt to try and get comfortable.

Lucifer sets down his book and hoists Alex up by the armpits, settling his little body on his lap. "Spawn, what have we said about kicking?" he admonishes gently.

Trixie giggles into her shoulder when Alex pouts and mutters, "No ick."

"Yes, that's right. No kicking unless it's at Auntie Maze or Uncle Amenadiel," Lucifer grins, setting an only mildly hesitant kiss to the top of Alex's dark head of hair.

Trixie reaches out and jiggles Alex's foot with her own. "Want me to take you up to bed, little guy?" she asks.

"No bed!" Alex's blue eyes are wide and it's clear that he's waking up even more. "No no no!"

It's his new favorite word - much to everyone's amusement.

"How about some music?" Lucifer suggests and Alex shouts no even as he nods his head and clings to Lucifer's neck. Trixie follows Lucifer to the piano bench, settling down next to him. Alex leans against Lucifer's chest, cheek smashed against the expensive fabric. Lucifer starts playing, sending a soft lullaby into the air.

The melody isn't familiar and Trixie wonders if Lucifer wrote it himself.

Alex curls up against Lucifer's lap and sticks his thumb in his mouth, eyes already closing. Even Trixie feels herself grow tired, her eyelids getting heavy. The music continues and it's warm and comfortable and Trixie's asleep before she can think about it.

* * *

The front door opens and shuts quietly, Chloe slipping inside. She toes off her shoes and stops when she sees the figures sitting at the piano. The soft tinkling of piano music fills her ears and she cocks her head curiously.

"Hi," she whispers. "Are you playing 'Heart and Soul'?"

Lucifer looks up, a serene look on his face. "Hello, Detective, welcome home," he says, voice like honey. His fingers dance over the keys for another few notes. "I slowed it down quite a bit, but it worked as a decent lullaby."

She smiles and leans against the edge of the piano. "This is definitely one of my favorite sights to come home to."

Lucifer's wings ripple, curled protectively around Trixie and Alex. The former's got her head resting on Lucifer's shoulder, mouth dropped slightly open in her deep sleep. The latter is a tiny ball against Lucifer's chest, thumb planted firmly in between his lips, and looking every bit the half-angel he is.

One of Lucifer's wings unfurls a bit, creating a space for Chloe. "Plenty of room for you, Detective," Lucifer murmurs.

It's a little bit of a squeeze, fitting three people on the piano bench, but Chloe presses up close to Lucifer and feels his wing wrap around her body, the warmest blanket in the universe. Her cheek is pressed to his shoulder and Lucifer's cheek drops to rest on her head.

"Do you think we should get the spawn off to bed?" Lucifer asks a few moments later.

Chloe hums, "Five more minutes. I just want to be with my favorite people."

"Whatever you desire, Detective."

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! here's to an entirely uneventful 2021 and the quick release of season 5b! i wanted to start the year off with something soft and fluffy and light to set the tone, so enjoy! :)


End file.
